


glamour

by rrosebudd



Series: Winnie Odelle: Courier Six [5]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, lesbian activity ensues, ronnie gets a dress!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: The courier, Winnie, comes back to the Lucky 38 with a dress for her companion. Veronica is over the moon.





	glamour

“God, I really hope she likes it.” The courier bounced on her toes. The elevator ride to her apartment could not be taking any longer. Winnie exhaled in anticipation. 

Slung over her shoulder was a silk gown. It was white with a black ribbon around the waist, and only had a strap on one shoulder. It was by far the most elegant item of clothing Winnie had seen in her trek throughout the wasteland. 

Did the fact that she had ripped it off the corpse of a high society cannibal make the situation less elegant? Probably. Did she care? Not really. She was just ecstatic to finally have a proper gift to give to her dress-loving companion who was back at the Lucky 38.

The companion who was, instead, currently with her looked to the courier with a creased brow. “What?” Arcade Gannon questioned. The courier’s normally apathetic - or at the very least, unhappy - demeanor seemed to not present itself at the moment. “Why do you care so much?” It was, quite frankly, unlike her to get excited over such a small thing. 

Winnie opened her mouth to respond but shut it. She felt her cheeks heat up. She turned her head slightly away from the doctor, so as to not let him see the pinkness of her face. “I… don’t. Not really.” 

Arcade scoffed at the sudden deflection of his inquiry. That was his job, not hers. “Oh?” He shook his head. “Winnie, you’ve been talking about giving the dress to Veronica ever since we stepped foot into the Ultra Luxe. Come on.”  
Winnie could definitely tell her face was getting redder. “I dunno, I just…” She shrugged meekly. “Just wanted to get her somethin’ nice, ya know? She’s cool, she deserves it.” The courier didn’t delve much deeper than that. 

Arcade didn’t press. He knew the feeling of not wanting to chat. “Alright. Fair enough.” 

The remaining seconds of the elevator ride was quiet, save for the rickety sounds of the metal scraping the walls. 

A ding sounded through the small room and the metal doors creaked open. 

Inside the Lucky 38 apartment, Boone was sitting in a chair across from the elevator. He looked up, his sunglasses shielding his eyes. He was sipping from a mug of coffee. “How’d it go?” He asked the two as they wandered into the main room. 

“Oh, wonderful,” Arcade spoke with a sense of sardonicism. “If you enjoy taking down a whole crime ring full of cannibals posing as high-society gamblers. Then yes, it was fun.” 

Behind his mug, Boone chuckled. Winnie didn’t really pay much attention to the two boys, and instead called for her other companion. “Ronnie? You around?” 

A voice sounded from the master bedroom, the room adjacent to the lobby-like area the three people stood. “In here,” Veronica responded. 

Winnie felt a smile try and force its way onto her face but she bit her lip. Stay cool. 

She made her way through the doorway of her bedroom and saw Veronica sat in a corner on a padded chair, a magazine in her hands and her hood around her head. 

“Hey,” Winnie breathed, feeling her lungs tense a bit. Calm down. 

“Hey yourself,” Veronica looked up with a small smile. She closed the magazine and tossed it onto an end table to her left. She looked at the courier who just entered and noticed the glistening fabric that lay on her shoulder. She tilted her head. “What’s that?” 

“Well, I, uh…” Winnie took the dress from off her shoulder and held the silk in her hands, careful not to crease it too badly. “I got you somethin’.” 

Veronica’s hands flew to cover her mouth. She took in the sight of the gown. “Oh my gosh,” she lowered her hands a bit so she could speak. “No, you didn’t.” The pitch in her voice raised slightly. 

Winnie couldn’t help but giggle. “Yeah, I, uh… found it at the casino Arcade and I just stormed,” she laughed lightly. “Thought it might suit you.” 

Veronica stood up slowly from her chair and approached Winnie, staring at the dress in awe. “Here,” Winnie handed her the gown carefully. Veronica held the top of it and raised it to its full height. 

Her mouth was still agape as she brought it to her body as though trying to size it up against herself. Winnie continued, speaking a bit faster than necessary. “I, uh… I hope it’s your size. It also has that one-shoulder thing going on, if that’s your style, I thought it might make for a nice-“

Winnie was interrupted as Veronica tossed the dress carelessly onto the bed and a grin spread across her face. She didn’t take her eyes off the courier as she lunged at her, wrapping her arms around the small girl’s neck. 

Winnie cried out softly in surprise, but even that was cut off as she found Veronica’s lips planted firmly onto her own. 

Her eyes were wide. She stiffened and her mind short-circuited. 

Veronica pulled away with a quiet smack of their lips releasing one another. Her eyes were wide too. Both girls stood still for a moment, taking in the events. 

Veronica thoroughly believed she had misread the situation. “Oh my god.” She breathed. “I’m… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean t-“ 

“Oh, shut up,” Winnie exhaled with a gigantic grin plastered to her face and she pulled her companion back into her, reconnecting their lips with vigor. 

Veronica nearly squealed and she smiled into the kiss. She felt Winnie’s hands snake their way around her neck, causing her hood to fall off. 

Winnie’s fingers found their way into Veronica’s short brown hair and she tugged gently, as though trying to pull her as close as physically possible. She softly moved her lips against hers as Veronica squeezed her arms around Winnie’s lower back. 

In the doorway, Arcade and Boone looked to one another, and then back at the scene in front of them. Boone raised his cup to his mouth and loudly slurped his coffee. Arcade cleared his throat. He might as well help them acknowledge the presence of the two other people in the room.

At the sound and sudden realization that the two were not, in fact, alone, Winnie broke away from Veronica with a gasp. She turned towards the men, chest heaving and face beet red. 

Arcade glanced at Boone, who was so obviously trying to hide a smile behind the lip of his mug. “Are you two gonna need some privacy, or…?” Arcade raised an eyebrow, arms folded across his lab coat. 

Veronica covered her mouth with her hand and snorted, adrenaline still pumping. Winnie’s face was the color of Boone’s beret. “Nope. Nope, we’re good, we’re leaving, uh…” she looked to Veronica and cleared her throat awkwardly. “I’m, uh… glad you like the dress, um, Arcade and I are gonna head back out, but we can, like…” 

Veronica snickered at the ungodly awful attempts of the courier trying to keep her cool. “We’ll finish this later,” she smiled. She patted Winnie on the butt, who jumped and tried to force down her own grin. It didn’t work. 

“Come on,” Arcade jerked his head towards the elevator. Winnie nodded and walked briskly out of the room. 

The doctor pressed the button and the doors slid open. He walked inside, followed by the courier. Winnie turned around and waited for the doors to close. “We’ll, uh… see you guys later.” 

Veronica waved goodbye with a chuckle. Boone sat back down in his chair and gave a lazy salute. 

The metal doors creaked shut, leaving the two in silence again. 

Arcade put an open palm at his side. 

Winnie smacked it in a high five.

“Nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is your basic Veronica-gets-a-dress fic but with a lil more kissing.


End file.
